The Life Of Maxerica!
by OceanReaders
Summary: The Love life of Maxerica! Maxerica through out their journey after their married. Journey before The Hier book but after The One. The ups and downs in their relationship, and how they manage. Maxerica Lifestyles and how there love grows more and more. The Life of Maxerica! All characters and credits go to Kiera Cass!
1. Authors Note!

Hello. This is the very first story I am writing. Well, this story doesn't belong to me. All rights and credits and story belongs to Keira Cass, the author of The Selection series. I always wondered what happened before The Heir book came out. I always wondered what their life was after being married, and before the Heir. So, I decided to write one my self. Names and all belong to Keira Cass, this whole book belongs to her. I loved her series and loved Maxeria, I have read her series multiple times because I loved it. Thank you for releasing such a wonderful series. Also, this story contains inappropriate parts, so please make sure you are able to read this. Sorry for any grammar, spellings mistakes I have missed. This is the same story I wrote on Wattpad. On Wattpad, you will see more regular updates. It has the same title, "The Life Of Maxerica" Just letting you know, since I don't want anyone to think I stole someone's story, if they saw this same story on Wattpad. The story on Wattpad like this is mine! PLEASE GIVE ME A SHOUT OUT IF YOU ARE USING MY STORY IDEAS ANYWHERE, NOT JUST ON THIS APP ON EVERY APP AND ETC. Without further due, let's start. Enjoy the story my Øcean Readers!


	2. Recap Ending of The One!

*THIS WHOLE PART BELONGS TO KIERA CASS.*NOT MINE*

*EPILOGUE ONLY*

I TRY NOT TO SHAKE, but it does no good. Any girl would do the same. The day is big, the dress is heavy, and the eyes watching are uncountable. Brave as I ought to be, I tremble. I know that once the doors open, I will see Maxon waiting for me, so while all the last-second details are settled around me, I hold on to that promise and try to relax.

"Oh! This is our cue," Mom says, noting the change in the music. Silvia waves my family over. James and Kenna are ready to go. Gerad is running around, already wrinkling his suit, and May keeps trying desperately to get him to stand in one place for two seconds back-to-back. Even if he is a bit rumpled, they all look surprisingly regal today. As happy as I am that everyone who loves me is with me, I can't help but feel an ache that Dad isn't here. I feel him, though, whispering how much he loves me, how proud he is, how lovely I look. I knew him so well that I feel like I can pick out the exact words he would say to me today; and I hope it stays like that always, that he'll never really be gone. I'm so lost in my daydreams that May sneaks up on me.

"You look beautiful, Ames," she says, reaching up to touch the intricate high collar of my dress."Mary outdid herself, didn't she?" I answer, touching parts of the dress myself. Mary is the only one of my original maids still with me. When the dust settled, we found out so many more lives were lost than we'd guessed at first. While Lucy made it through the attack and chose to retire, Anne was simply gone. Another empty place today that ought to be filled.

"My gosh, Ames, you're shaking." May grabs my hands and tries to still them, laughing at my nerves."I know. I can't help it."Marlee," May calls. "Come help me calm America down."My one and only bridesmaid walk over, her eyes as bright as ever; and with the two of them surrounding me, I do start to feel less tense.

"Don't worry, America; I'm sure he'll show up," she teases. May laughs, and I swat at them both."I'm not worried he'll change his mind! I'm afraid I'll trip or mispronounce his name or something. I have a talent for messing things up," I lament. Marlee puts her forehead on mine. "Nothing could mess up today."

"May!" Mom hisses."Okay, Mom's losing it. See you up there." She gives me a ghost kiss on my cheek, making sure not to leave a lipstick smudge, and goes on her way. The music plays, and they walk together around the corner and down the aisle that waiting for me. Marlee steps back. "Am I next?"Yes. I love this color on you, by the way." She juts out her hip, posing in the gown. "You have great taste, Your Majesty."I suck in a breath. "No one's called me that yet. Oh, goodness, that's going to be my name to pretty much everyone." I try to adjust to the words quickly. The coronation is part of the wedding. First the vows to Maxon, then the ones to Illéa. Rings then crown."Don't start getting nervous again!" she insists."I'm trying! I mean, I knew it was coming; it's just a lot for one day."Ha!" she exclaims as the music shifts. "Wait until tonight."Marlee!"

Before I can scold her, she scampers away, winking as she goes, and I'm forced to giggle. I'm so glad to have her back in my life. I officially made her one of my attendants, and Maxon did the same for Carter. It was a clear sign to the public of what was coming with Maxon's reign, and I was happy to see how many people welcomed the change. I listen, waiting. I know the notes are coming soon, so I take one last chance to straighten my dress. It's truly magnificent. The white gown is fitted through my hips, flitting out in waves to the floor. The lace sleeves are short and lead to a high collar that genuinely makes me look like a princess. Over the dress, a sleeveless cape like coat flows out behind me, making a train. I'll take it off for the reception, where I intend to dance with my husband until I can't stand anymore.

"Ready, Mer?"I turn to Aspen. "Yes. I'm ready."He holds an arm out for me, and I put mine through his. "You look incredible."You clean up pretty nice yourself," I comment. And though I smile, I know he sees my nervousness."There's nothing to worry about," he assures me, that confident smile making me believe that whatever he says is true, same as always. I take in a deep breath and nod. "Right. Just don't let me fall, okay?"Don't worry. If you look unsteady, I'll hand you this." He holds up the deep blue cane, specially made to match his dress uniform, and the idea makes me laugh."There we go," he says, happy to see me genuinely smile.

"Your Majesty?" Silvia asks. "It's time." Her tone is slightly awed. I give her a nod, and Aspen and I make our way to the doors."Knock 'em dead," he says just before the music rises and were revealed to the guests. All the fear rushes back. Though we tried to keep the guest list small, hundreds of people line the aisle that will take me to Maxon.

And as they all rise to greet me, I can't see him. I just need to see his face. If I can find those steady eyes, I'll know I can do this.I smile, trying to stay calm, graciously nodding at our guests, thanking them for their presence here today. But Aspen knows."It's okay, Mer."I look to him, and the encouragement in his expression helps. I keep moving. It's not the most graceful parade down the aisle. It's also not the fastest.

With Aspen's leg so injured, we have to hobble our way slowly to the front. But who else could I have asked? Who else would I have asked? Aspen had shifted to fill a desperate place in my life. Not my boyfriend, not my friend, but my family.I had expected him to say no, afraid it was somehow an insult. But he'd said he was honored and embraced me when I'd asked. Devoted and true, even to the very end. That's my Aspen. Finally, I see a familiar face in the crowd. Lucy is there, sitting with her father. She beams with pride for me, though really she can hardly tear her eyes off-spin. He stands a little taller as we pass her.

I know that soon it will be her turn, and I'm looking forward to it. Aspen couldn't have made a better choice. Beside her, filling up the closest rows, are the other Selected girls. It was brave of them to come back for me, considering not everyone who should be here is. Still, they smile, even Kriss, though I can see the sadness in her eyes. I'm shocked by how much I wish Celeste was here. I can imagine her rolling her eyes and then winking, or something like that. Making some wisecrack that was almost snotty but not quite. I really, really miss her. I miss Queen Amberly, too. I can only imagine how happy she would have been today, finally getting a daughter.

I feel as if marrying Maxon makes it okay for me to love her that way, like a mother. I'm certain I always will. And then there's my mom and May holding on to each other so tightly they look as if they're supporting each other. Around them are so many smiles. It's almost overwhelming how loved I feel.I'm so distracted by their faces that I forget how close I am to the end of the aisle. As I turn forward . . . he's there. And then it seems as if no one else is here at cameras filming, no bulbs flashing. It's just us. It's just Maxon and me. He's wearing his crown and the suit with the blue sash and the medals. What did I say the first time he wore it? Something about hanging him up with the chandeliers, I think.

I smile, remembering the long journey that got us here, standing at the altar. Aspen's last few steps are slow but steady. When we reach our destination, I turn to him. Aspen gives me one last smile, and I reach over to kiss his cheek, saying good-bye to so many things. We share a look for a moment, and he takes my hand and puts it in Maxon's, giving me away.

They nod to each other, nothing but respect in their faces. I don't think I could ever understand all that's passed between them, but it feels peaceful at that moment. Aspen steps back, and I step forward, arriving at the one place I never thought I'd be. Maxon and I move close to each other as the ceremony starts.

"Hello, my dear," he whispers."Don't start," I warn in return, and we're both left smiling. He holds my hands as if they're the only things pinning him to the earth, and I focus on that as I prepare myself for the words coming, the promises I'll never break. It's magical, really, the power this day has. But even now I know this isn't a fairy tale. I know that we'll have hard times, confusing times. I know that things won't always happen the way we want them to and that we'll have to work to remember that we chose this. It won't be perfect, not all the time.

This isn't happily ever after. It's so much more than that


	3. Night After My Wedding!

*THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX AND INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU ARE AGE APPROPRIATE.*

I, America Schreave is now married to my beloved husband Maxon Schreave. The tense in my body, how excited I felt. That Maxon is now all mine. My husband, my King, my everything. He is everything to me. I let the tears fall out how happy I am. But no one is happier than Maxon himself. His vows to me were just incredible and I believed every single one he said and trusted him to keep his promise. Just as I began to wonder, my husband walks in.

"Hello, my dear" Maxon sings.

I run up to him and hug him. He replies to me with a kiss on my forehead.

"Hello, my Royal Husbandness." I reply.

Maxon picks me up and twirls me around, while I laugh. "Maxon! Let me down!'' I laugh out loud.

Maxon ignores it and he continues to twirl me around in his arm. I continue to laugh, even though I wish to be put back on the ground.

"Not until you say I love you,'' Maxon says.

"Maxon Schreave, my Royal Husbandness, I love you and I love you.'' I sing.

He puts me back on the ground, as I go and sit on my bed. Maxon following behind.

"So, my Royal Husbandness, what would you like to do?'' I ask.

He doesn't answer me instead, he picks me up and throws me on the bed gently. I already know what he wants to do. Maxon, climbed on top of me kissing me on the neck. He kissed my forehead, my neck, my earlobe, my nose, my lips. He started to suck on my neck. I moan. Maxon then started to unzip my dress from the back.

When my zip was undone, he took off my dress. Then I unbutton his shirt and took off his coat. After that, I started to unbuckle his pants. Leaving him in his boxers and me in my bra and underwear. I have seen him in his boxers and he has seen me in my bra and underwear but never completely naked as which this is leading to. He started to undo my bra, he was struggling a bit.

"Struggling to undo my bra" I tease.

"Haha, very funny." He replies as he continues to struggle with my bra.

I lend him a hand and helped him with my bra. He then took off my underwear, as I did the same with his boxers. He started to kiss my forehead and then moved down along my face. He then moved down to my neck, and he started to suck on my neck. All I managed to do was let out a moan. He kissed me harder each time. He then moved down to my breast and started sucking on them. I again let out a moan. He sucked on me harder each time. I let out another moan. The night passes, as we began to fall asleep.

Maxon hugs me, and I cuddle against his bare chest. We are still naked from our make out. I kiss him goodnight and I fell asleep cuddled beside Maxon's bare chest.

Authors Message: This my very first time writing a fan fiction. Please comment and share!


	4. Maxerica Day 1!

*Maxon's POV*

When I woke up I wasn't alone. My beautiful, darling, caring wife was beside me curled up. I kissed her forehead lightly. I then kissed her cheeks.

America responded by opening her eyes. I never knew my wife was this beautiful. She was so cute when she was tired.

"Good Morning, my dear,'' I say.

"Good Morning, Maxon,'' America said as she kissed my cheeks. I knew that she won't be annoyed anymore of me calling her "my dear" cause really she was my dear and my wife. Her beautiful hair all messy and her eyes were filled with tiredness. She was so cute.

"How did you sleep?'' I ask as I kiss her forehead and cheeks.

"Good, very comfortable." She replied. Our lips met, and we kissed with so much passion and love. There was a knock on the door, and America quickly covered us up with a sheet.

"Come in'' I say to the butler.

"Your Majesty, there is a call for you by the King of United Kingdom.'' the butler told me.

"Tell him, he will have to wait,'' I replied.

"But your'' the butler continued to say

"Tell him, he will have to wait.'' I cut in and repeated.

"Very well, your Majesty.'' The butler bowed and closed the door.

"I guess that means it's time to get up," America said sadly. "Yes, don't worry my dear I'll make time for you. I will always be there for you and that is my promise." I kissed her forehead.

I kissed her one last time, as she hopped out of the bed, heading to the bathroom

*America's POV*

There was a kiss on my forehead, then on my cheek. I then remembered that it is Maxon. I faced him and opened my eyes slowly, still feeling the tiredness inside me.

"Good Morning, my dear,'' Maxon says.

I don't get annoyed with him anymore when he says "my dear." Since I am his dear now.

"Good Morning, Maxon,'' I said as I kissed his cheeks. "How did you sleep?'' Maxon asks as he kisses my forehead and cheeks.

"Good, very comfortable," I replied. Our lips met, and we kissed with so much passion and love. There was a knock on the door, and I quickly covered us up with a sheet. I was so embarrassed, but luckily I covered us up quickly enough.

"Come in'' Maxon say to the butler.

"Your Majesty, there is a call for you by the King of United Kingdom.'' the butler told Maxon.

"Tell him, he will have to wait,'' Maxon replied.

"But your'' the butler continued to say 

"Tell him, he will have to wait.'' Maxon cut in and repeated.

"Very well, your Majesty.'' The butler bowed and closed the door.

"I guess that means it's time to get up," I say sadly. I was hoping we had more time in bed since it is our first day being married. "Yes, don't worry my dear I'll make time for you. I will always be there for you and that is my promise." Maxon kissed my forehead. Maxon kissed me one last time, as I hopped out, heading to the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and hopped in. I took a nice warm shower. After my shower, I wrapped myself with a towel and walked out. My maids Anne, Mary, Lucy, and Paige, were waiting for me to help me get dressed and ready.

"Good Morning, your majesty." All my maids said.

"Ladies, please simply call me America," I replied

Lucy and Paige got my hair done while Anne and Mary did my makeup. Then they all asked me which dress, I would like to wear. I decided to go a bit fancier since today was my first day as a Queen. Maxon and I are planning to have our honeymoon in a week since we have a tight schedule. He still won't tell me where we are going, and I am really hoping he would tell me soon. My dress that I was going to wear today was a light blue, with jewels. After getting ready my maids all said: "You look wonderful, America."

"Thank you, ladies. You have outdone yourself." I was really thankful for my maids. As I open the door, Maxon is there waiting for me. His jaws dropped, probably cause of how I looked. He was so romantic and sexy and the most loving person I know. I went over to him and closed his mouth.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Maxon said.

"I thank my maids, they are always making me look pretty," I replied and flashed them a smile.

They replied with a crusty and a nod. My maids were just pure amazing, I do not know what I would be doing without their help. Maxon and I head out, to have breakfast. My first day as a Queen was going well, I hope it stays like that.

Authors Message: This is my very first time writing fanfiction.


	5. Just the Beginning!

* America's POV*

I look at Maxon as we head out. He looks back at me and returns me a smile. Today, it is my first day of being Queen. Maxon and I had agreed to change a lot of things in this country. The first step was to remove the caste. I love Maxon for agreeing to do that. As I keep walking, I am so lost in thoughts I didn't even see Maxon slid his hand into mine. I look at him and smiled. He returned it, of course. As we reach the dining room, I see Marlee. I run up to her and hug her as tight as I can.

"Good Morning, your Majesty." Marlee teased.

"Marlee! To you, I am just America." I replied as I hugged her.

Marlee was the only best friend I ever had. I was homeschooled when I was younger so I didn't have a chance to make friends, besides Aspen. Until I was chosen for The Selection I was alone. (not counting Aspen.) When Marlee and I met at the airport, I knew Marlee and I would become best friends and I was right. We are best friends till now even after The Selection was over.

Marlee and I were chatting, when Maxon walks up to us.

"Good Morning, Marlee," Maxon said.

"Good Morning, your Majesty," Marlee replied with a curtsy.

Maxon kissed me on the forehead as we all sat down. I risked a glance with Maxon and saw a smirk appear on his face. Oh, Maxon. I thought.

~After Breakfast~

Becoming a Queen, came with work. I sighed and I went to my office to do my work. There were so many congratulation letters to Maxon and me about our wedding. Maxon promised me he will make time for me and promised me he will take me to a honeymoon without any guards, without any cameras, where it's him and I.

I went back to work when there was a knock on my door. I stopped my work and went to open the door. Maxon was at the door smiling.

"Maxon, you don't ever have to knock," I told him.

"Making sure, my dear was available," Maxon replied.

When Maxon told me he will make time for me, earlier today.

~Flashback~

_"I guess that means it's time to get up," I say sadly. I was hoping we had more time in bed since it is our first day being married. "Yes, don't worry my dear I'll make time for you. I will always be there for you and that is my promise." Maxon kissed my forehead. Maxon kissed me one last time, as I hopped out, heading to the bathroom._

~End of Flashback~

I got all my work done, so I could spend the day with Maxon. Maxon promised me he wouldn't make me do to much work, until after our honeymoon. I told Maxon I was fine, and I could do my work but he refused to say "I want you to feel comfortable, ready and welcomed" he would say.

Maxon and I head out to the gardens, where I love to be. It was one of my favorite place in the palace/castle. Maxon knew that I spend my time here. He would always come and sneak up on me since this was the place where I would sing. He loved my voice, and always asked me to sing for him when we are at the gardens. I knew he would ask me today, I would say yes. Because for Maxon, I would do anything he wishes me to do. Because all I could say is I love him, I love him and I love him some more.

"America my dear, can you sing for me," Maxon asked with so much love in his voice.

"Of course, my Royal Husbandness," I replied.

I started to sing his favorite song: (SONG CREDIT GOES TO GLENN TRAVIS) (SONG: FEEL MY LOVE)

I started to sing the lyrics:

Someone told me  
Love was only  
In the movies  
It don't exist in real life these days now  
But you showed me  
If I only just find the faith I need to believe  
Anything is possible  
If you want it bad enough  
Know the sky, end too high  
Test your limits  
You can feel unstoppable  
Incredible  
Oh still, I can see I'm so ready  
Oh this has gotta be the night that dreams come true  
Everything feels just right  
Girl when I'm with you, you know, girl i'll be holdin' on  
Said you feel my love  
Did you feel my love  
Imma have you like  
Ah  
Said you feel my love  
Ah  
Girl when I'm with you, you know, girl i'll be holdin' on  
Said you feel my love  
Did you feel my love  
Someone told me  
That it's unlikely  
To do other things you wanna do cuz life just ain't fair now  
But don't be lonely  
Find somebody  
Then it won't be so hard for you to see  
That anything is possible  
If you want it bad enough  
Know the sky, ain't too high  
Test your limits  
You can feel unstoppable  
Incredible  
Almost there, I can see I'm so ready  
Oh this has gotta be the night that dreams come true  
Everything feels just right  
Girl when I'm with you, you know, girl i'll be holdin' on  
Said you feel my love  
Did you feel my love  
Imma have you like  
Ah  
Said you feel my love  
Ah  
Oh girl when I'm with you, you know, girl i'll be holdin' on  
Said you feel my love  
Did you feel my love  
Everything that I've ever wanted, right in front of me  
Not a dream, eyes wide open  
Girl I'm here and I'm coming in  
Doors are closing  
I won't run cause I'm chosen  
I won't run cause I know that  
Oh this has gotta be the night that dreams come true  
Everything feels just right  
Girl when I'm with you, you know, girl i'll be holdin' on  
Said you feel my love  
Did you feel my love  
Imma have you like  
Ah  
Said you feel my love  
Ah  
Oh girl when I'm with you, you know, girl i'll be holdin' on  
Said you feel my love  
Did you feel my love

When I finished the song. Maxon was deep in thought. I gave him a quick shake. He looked at me, and I all see was he had tears. Maxon hugged me and gave me non stop kisses. He always did this when I sang to him. This time, he had tears in his eyes. I look so concerned and I asked him why was he crying.

"Maxon, my Royal Husbandness why are you crying?'' I asked

He didn't answer me, instead, he kept giving kisses. So I decided to ask him again.

"Maxon, my Royal Husbandness why are you crying?'' I repeated.

This time he answered, but I could make out most of it but since he was crying, there was a bit I missed.

"When you sing" Maxon started

I remained quiet letting him finish. Maxon wasn't the person who showed his emotions, he kept them to himself.

"It makes me cry..." Maxon continued

"The lyrics of this song, remind me.." Maxon continued once more

"How much I love you, and now that you are" Maxon sniffed still crying

"Al-all-m-ine," Maxon said. 

What Maxon just said to me, melted my heart. This is why I agreed to marry him cause of how much he loved me and how caring he was. I didn't answer to him, instead, I looked at him. He looked back at me, and our lips met into a slow passionate kiss. I loved him and I will always love him, that was one of my vows to him at our wedding.

*Maxon POV*

When America started to sing to me, immediately tears came to my eyes. America never believed that she was special, but when she is with me she is more than America. To me, America is my wife, my Queen, my heart, my love, a special person. Her voice was one reason she was special. I would never stop loving her, my love for her grows more every second. Without her, I am not myself. I will never be. She is just pure. She was singing my favorite song, "Feel My Love." One of the reason why this song is so special to me and my favourite is because it reminds me of America. It helps me grow my love for her. America, my love, my dear I love you, and will always love you more than any man loved their women. That was one of my vows to her, and I promise to keep it. Since I was so deep in thought I felt a gentle shake. I looked back at her, and she was concerned. I remained silent instead I hugged her and gave her nonstop kisses.

"Maxon, my Royal Husbandness why are you crying?'' she asked.

I didn't realize she was talking, instead, I kept hugging her and giving her nonstop kisses.

"Maxon, my Royal Husbandness why are you crying?'' she repeated.

I answered her this time, but still had tears.

"When you sing" I started to say.

America remained silent.

"It makes me cry..." I continued

"The lyrics of this song, remind me.." I continued again

"How much I love you, and now that you are" I sniffed still crying

"Al-all-m-ine," I said.

America didn't answer me, instead, she looked at me. I looked back at her, and our lips met into a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you, America," I said"I love you a lot, America " I said"I love you even more than a lot, America," I said

She finally answered.

"I bet you didn't know but I love you more." America smiled."Not a chance, I love you more then you can imagine." I smiled. America always made me smile. I can't wait to start a family with her. "I love you more then I love myself," America said.

" I love you more then the world loves itself." I shot back at her.

" I love you more than the universe." She shot back.

" I love you more, more than myself, more then you love yourself, more than you can imagine, more than the world, more than the universe, more than the galaxies, more than infinity itself."

I shot back at her. I knew she couldn't beat me in this one.

America smiled and plants a kiss on my forehead, my eyebrows, my nose, my eyes, and my lips. God did I love her.

I smiled, and I plant a kiss on her forehead, her eyebrows, her nose, her eyes, and her lips.

**Authors Message: This my very first time writing a fan fiction. **


	6. The Honeymoon!

~ THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENT ACTIONS, PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU ARE APPORIATE AGE TO READ AND HANDLE THIS.~

*Maxon's POV*

Today is the day, that America and I are going on our honeymoon. I am so excited to spend the week just by our self. I hadn't told her yet, where we are going because I want it to be a surprise. America was waiting for this for a week now, and the day has finally arrived. When I woke up, America was still sleeping. I had already told America's maids to pack everything for her. I got out of my bed, and head to the shower. When I was finished and had gotten ready America just woke up. I went over to her and kissed her forehead and she kissed my cheek. We both kissed on the lips. America looked at me with the most cutest face.

"I am so excited, we get to spend the whole week together alone," America said.

"I know, my dear. I was waiting for this day to come." I replied.

"Can you tell me where we are going?" America asked as she looked at me.

"Not yet, my dear." I smiled.

"I hate surprises" America laughed.

"Well, you'll like this one..." I told her.

"Come on, you need to get ready," I said.

"Very well. What about packing?'' She asked.

"I got your maids to pack, whatever that was right for the place we are going," I replied.

America got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. I was so excited, just to give her time with me. There was no work, no ruling the country, no guards and defiantly no cameras. I mean there will be guards but I told them to give us space and only come to us when there was an attack or an emergency. I know someone who was even more excited than me, and that was America. She would always say " I wish the days would come much faster" "I wish we were already going to our honeymoon" "I can't wait, this will be so much fun." Being me, I needed to make sure it was perfect for America. I got us a house we can have to our self, a car, everything America needed. Which wasn't a lot, since America doesn't need anything since she is thankful for everything she has.

Just then, America walks out. America was wearing a dress, just as beautiful as her. Of course, she is still more beautiful and will always be. She had a huge smile on her face, I know why cause she was so excited about this trip.

"You look beautiful, my dear." I kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and returned it by giving me a kiss on my cheek.

As we were heading out, they were many people to greet us. Our supporters, America's parents, her siblings were all here. America and I said our goodbyes as we get in our limo. America's waves to everyone and I do the same. The limo drives us to the airport.

"Can you tell me now?" America said impatiently.

"You'll have to wait, my dear," I say.

Once we reach the airport, more supporters and fans were there to greet us. I told America she didn't have to, but America is so kind she greeted people.

As we board the plane, America says her final goodbye.

~Skip a few hours~

"The Royal Family, Welcome to France. We are landing soon please buckle up." The airline spoke.

"We are going to France!" America shouted with excitement.

"Yes, dear we are," I replied.

America all of a sudden went into deep thought. I was curious to know what she was thinking, so I asked.

"America, my love what's wrong?" I wondered

America stayed silent for a few minutes and then spoke.

"Nothing..." She told me.

I knew she was lying, but I gave her some time. Maybe she will tell me later.

*America's POV*

I was about to take a little nap when I heard.

"The Royal Family, Welcome to France. We are landing soon please buckle up." The airline spoke.

"We are going to France!" I shouted with excitement.

"Yes, dear we are," Maxon replied.

I was excited, I always wanted to go to France. But then I remembered Daphne. That was all I was thinking about. Maxon told me she had feelings for him, but he never returned those feelings. I mean she can't still have feelings for him, since now he is married, the king, and she has Prince Fredrick. I keep telling myself, it'll be okay since she has reasons not to have feelings for him. I was so deep in thought when Maxon asked me a question.

"America, my love what's wrong?" Maxon wondered

Daphne, Daphne, Daphne, Daphne. That's what wrong. I couldn't tell Maxon so I lied. I didn't want him to worry.

"Nothing..." I told him.

I knew since we were coming to France they would be there to greet us.

"The Royal Family, I would like to say we have landed safely in France. You may unbuckle your seats and start to head out. The Royal Family of France will be there to greet you." The airline spoke on the microphone.

Maxon looked at me, still curious from before. I mouthed him " I am fine.." he smiled and extended his arm and I loop my arm with his.

As we head out, the nervous in my body start building up. I told myself not to worry. Maxon and I out to greet the Royal Family of France. Maxon shakes his hand with King of France, I hug the Queen of France.

"Welcome to France. We hope you enjoy your stay in France on your honeymoon." King and Queen spoke.

Maxon went over to Princess Daphne. Maxon and Daphne hug each other and Daphne sent me a death glare. I looked away.

King and Queen of France walked beside each other, while Maxon and I walk beside each other. Daphne is at the back, cause she doesn't want to see me with Maxon. The palace/castle is beautiful, once we reach inside I go over to Daphne and introduce myself.

"Hello Daphne, I am America." I let out my hand but she declined it.

"I know who you are, you stole my man who was suppose to marry with me." Daphne shoved me.

"Daphne, I didn't steal your man. I won The Selection." I said calmly.

Daphne didn't listen, she continued to shove me. She got so angry she punched me and kicked me. I scream. How dare she do that to me? I continue to scream as she continues to punch and kick me. Just then, a bunch of guards comes along with the King and Queen and Maxon running behind. The blood that was coming out of my body continued. Maxon looked extremely angry at Daphne. The King and Queen looked like they were going to slap Daphne. The guards were pulling apart Daphne when all of a sudden my vision went black. My body couldn't take it anymore, as I blacked out.

Authors Note: Did I leave you at a cliff hanger? I think I did. What happens to Queen America? What will Maxon do to Daphne? What does Daphne think of this? Is she nervous? Is she happy? Is she regretful for what she did? What will King and Queen do to Daphne for hurting the Queen? You will find out in my next two updates. You will get to see Maxon's POV, America's POV, Daphne's POV, maybe the King and Queen of France POV. Also please give me suggestions on what to say or do or any ideas for my next parts. Tell me what you would like to see.


	7. Day 1: Honeymoon!

* Maxon's POV*

I was talking to the King of France when I heard someone scream. At first, I was confused, but I heard the scream once more. Oh, God! It was America. I immediately after I heard her second scream, I dropped everything and ran to her. The King and Queen followed with a bunch of guards. All I see is Daphne hurting my wife. I gave Daphne a death glare. She gulped. America was bleeding, my poor wife. I feel so terrible, and a bad husband that couldn't be there for her when Daphne did that to her. If I was there, there would be no way that Daphne would do that in front of me. The guards rushed and pulled Daphne apart. I tried to give America a shake, but she didn't react. She closed her eyes slowly, oh no America just passed out. I continue to give Daphne a death glare. How could she ever do that to her? I rushed to her and picked her up, and rushed her to the hospital wing. I continue to walk back and forth until my eyes start to get wet. I realized I was crying. The doctors aren't allowing me in until she wakes up. I am not going anywhere until I get to see America. I feel so bad since we are on our honeymoon and it's only been a few hours since we have reached France. Daphne by her face didn't seem regretful.

"My poor baby," Daphne said as she trying to comfort me. She ain't my baby, neither am I to her. She is a spoiled brat who just hurt my wife who is my real baby.

"I am not your baby!" I yelled.

~5 Hours later!~ I am starting to get worried now since America hasn't woken up yet. The doctors didn't tell me any updates yet. I can't lose her. I can't. No, I thought, America is a fighter and she will always be a fighter.

~5 more hours later~ Okay, now I am extremely worried. I haven't left my spot until I get to see her. I can't stop crying, I miss her. America please come back, please. Just then a doctor walks in and curtsy and says.

"Your Majesty, her Majesty Queen America has just woken up." She said, with a smile.

I didn't say anything back, I rushed in. I haven't seen her for 10 hours. Daphne will earn a huge punishment for hurting the royal family, for hurting the Queen, and almost got her killed.

"America, my love. Thank God, your awake." I cried. I gave her a kiss on her forehead, her cheek. She smiled. I knew America was a fighter. I couldn't stop crying from happiness. My love, my dear, my wife, my Queen was alive.

"I missed you, you were sleeping for 10 hours." I continue to cry.

She nods and smiles.

"I can't leave you." She said.

"I love you, my dear," I said.

"I love you a lot, that I wouldn't leave you." She said.

That melted my heart, she kept fighting so she wouldn't have to leave me. I continue to kiss her forehead and her cheek.

"Does my family know?" She asked.

"I am so stupid, I didn't even bother to tell them. I didn't leave my chair the whole 10 hours you were asleep, I needed to make sure I see you right the moment you woke up." I apologized.

"It's okay, my Royal Husbandness." She said as she kissed my cheek.

*America's POV*

When I woke up, I was so confused. I didn't know where I was, I didn't see Maxon which frightened me. I felt so tired, and my memory starts to slowly come back. I then remembered what Daphne did to me. I know Maxon would have a huge punishment for her, which I will tell him not to do. Yes, she hurt me and made me pass out, but I forgave her. Just then Maxon came rushing from the door. Aww, my poor Husbandness didn't sleep he was so worried about me.

"America, my love. Thank God, your awake." He cried. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, my cheek. I smiled. He was crying, I loved him so much.

"I missed you, you were sleeping for 10 hours." He continues to cry.

I nod and smile.

"I can't leave you," I said.

"I love you, my dear." He said.

"I love you a lot, that I wouldn't leave you," I said.

He continues to kiss my forehead and my cheek.

"Does my family know?" I asked.

"I am so stupid, I didn't even bother to tell them. I didn't leave my chair the whole 10 hours you were asleep, I needed to make sure I see you right the moment you woke up." He apologized.

"It's okay, my Royal Husbandness," I said as I kissed his cheek.

Authors Note: Did I leave you at a cliff hanger? I think I did. Now that, America has woken up, what will Maxon do to Daphne? Is Daphne now regretful? What are her feelings toward King Maxon? What are her feelings to Queen America? Will she apologize? What will the King and Queen of France do? Will Prince Fredrick find out about Princess Daphne feelings toward King Maxon? What will Prince Fredrick think of this? Find out in my next two updates.


	8. Expected Visitors!

*This whole part, is Daphne's POV* *This may contain violent actions, and swear words.*

*Sorry for the long wait.*

I was told, Maxon was coming to France. I was so excited because I love Maxon a lot, and I always wanted to marry him. Then my parents told me he was coming with this girl named America, who so happens to be his wife. I immediately had tears in my eyes as I went to my room. Maxon was suppose to be my husband. I told him I loved him, he never returned those feelings to me. I thought one day, he would love me and he would ask me to marry him. I was waiting for that all my life.

"Daphne, dear. They are landing soon." Mother told me.

"Can't I just stay here?'' I asked.

"Daphne, that's not polite." Mother said.

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes.

~Skip a few hours when they landed~

I saw Maxon come out of the plane with America's arm looped in his. At this point I was so angry.

"Welcome to France. We hope you enjoy your stay in France on your honeymoon" Father and Mother spoke.

Maxon came over to me. I was happy, America or whatever her name was didn't come beside him. Maxon and I hugged and I sent America a death glare. She looked away. Maxon and I started to talk.

"So, Daphne how have you been?" Maxon asked.

"Great, how are you?" I lied

"Wonderful, now that America is in my life. And I got to marry her, nothing could be better." He spoke with a smiling face.

I was so angry, what about me? Did you ever love me Maxon? Wasn't I the only girl who knew you the best? I thought you would marry me. How could you do this to me?

Maxon went over to America. Mother and Father walked beside each other, hands in hand. And America and Maxon walked beside each other, as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and her hand. They walked hand in hand. And I like always walked alone.

When we got inside, America came over to me to introduce herself.

"Hello Daphne, I am America." She let out her hand but I declined it. I wasn't going to be polite to someone who stole my man. So I said

"I know who you are, you stole my man who was suppose to marry with me." I shoved her. I know it wasn't nice to do that, but I don't regret it. That's what she deserved in her life, after she stole my man.

"Daphne, I didn't steal your man. I won The Selection." She said calmly.

I didn't care, and I didn't want to response. I didn't listen, I continued to shove her. I got so angry I punched her and kicked her. America screamed. She continue to scream as I continues to punch and kick her. Just then, a bunch of guards comes along with the King and Queen and Maxon running behind. The blood that was coming out of her body continued.

Maxon looked extremely angry at me. Mother and Father looked like they were going to slap me. The guards were pulling apart me from America when all of a sudden America blacked out. Maxon got so angry at me, but that's what America deserved for stealing Maxon from me.

When America passed out, Maxon started to cry. I felt bad for him but not bad for America.

"My poor baby." I said to him trying to comfort him. I was about to give him a kiss on his forehead when he pushed me away from him. He looked disgusted.

"I am not your baby!" He yelled. He probably was just mad and upset, he knows I am his real baby.

~Skip 5 hours!~

It's been 5 hours yet, and America hasn't woken up. I don't care about that bitch. I hope that fucking bitch doesn't wake up, so Maxon can see how beautiful, talented, smart, caring, loving I am. I mean why the fuck did he choice such a plain, ugly wife. I am probably being jealous, but to be honest America is actually pretty. Her long red hair, her smile and everything. Wait why the fuck do I even care? Maxon needs to know I am more prettier than that fucking bitch rat.

~ Skip to another 5 hours!~

Maxon hasn't left his chair, for 10 whole hours. He is waiting for that fucking rat to wake up. Why does he even care about her. Just then I realised that Maxon wasn't in his seat. Instead, he was with America crying. America was running through his hair. I spat. How could he do this to me? I ran to my room and slammed the door. Just then Mother and Father walk in. I was not in the mood to talk to them.

"What the hell, did you do Daphne?" Father yelled.

" You are an idiot for acting this way towards a Queen, who is older than you." Mother exclaimed.

"NO PRINCESS SHOULD BE ACTING THIS WAY!" Father shouted.

"GROW UP DAPHNE. IF YOU WANT TO BE THE FUTURE QUEEN, START ACTING LIKE IT." Mother shouted.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET THE CROWN, UNTIL YOU START TO BEHAVE AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OF ANYONE." Father shouted.

"NO! But that.. that's not fair." I cried.

"SO YOUR SAYING, WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO AMERICA WAS FAIR?" Mother shouted.

"No, but..." I got cut in.

"WHAT DID AMERICA EVER DO TO YOU?" Father asked.

I stayed quiet.

"EXACTLY, NOTHING. SO WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE THIS? YOUR A PRINCESS, YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE CARING AND KIND NOT ACTING LIKE A RAT." Father and Mother spat.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING YOUR ROOM, UNTIL YOU TELL US WHY YOU DID IT, THE TRUTH, WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU AND WHY YOU ACTED LIKE THIS." Father exclaimed.

"And don't you dare tell a lie, we will be asking America what happened. At least someone I know won't ever tell a lie to us." Mother said.

"AND MAXON HAS ALREADY TOLD US, YOU WILL BE GETTING PUNISHED." Father said.

" We already know what he was suggesting, and not like we want that to happen to you." Mother spoke.

"BUT FOR ACTING LIKE A DIRTY RAT, WE AGREED ON ANY PUNISHMENT YOU WILL BE GETTING. AND MAXON WANTS TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU. STAY OBEDIENT AND POLITE DAPHNE. I AM AFRAID A DAUGHTER OF A QUEEN ACTED THIS WAY. I AM EVEN AFRAID TO CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER." Mother continued.

I felt like crying, but I knew if I did they would act like I am weak and say I deserve everything they are going to do with me. I got out of the room, to Maxon and America guest room, where they are staying. I knocked, and Maxon yelled  
"Come in!"  
I came in, and Maxon right away gave me a death glare. He told me to sit and I did what I was told.

"DAPHNE, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Maxon yelled. I already had my parents yell at me, now him. 

"Maxon, please don't yell at me. My parents already did." I said.

Maxon gave me a death glare and calmed down. He nodded and rolled his eyes at me.

"Daphne, why the hell did you do that?" Maxon calmed down. But, I knew he was still super angry at me.

I remained quiet, so Maxon repeated.

"Daphne, why the hell did you do that? ANSWER ME!" Maxon yelled at me.

"Because, she stole you away from me. I was suppose to be with you." I felt embarrassed but still not regretful. That fucking rat deserved it.

He looked so angry at me.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD END UP WITH A RAT LIKE YOU?" He laughed and yelled.

"You told me, you had feelings for me. But I DID NOT RETURN THEM." He laughed

"YOU HURT MY WIFE, WHO WAS INNOCENT AND DID NOT DO SHIT TO YOU." He exclaimed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HURT HER? INSTEAD YOU COULD OF HURT ME IF YOU WERE MAD AT ME." He continued.

" AND I AM BEING A HUNDRED PERCENT HONEST WITH YOU, AMERICA IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU WOULD EVER BE. SHE IS MORE CARING AND MORE LOVING AND A MUCH BETTER QUEEN THAN YOU WOULD EVER BE." Maxon said.

" I am not going to tell you your punishment now, I will talk about it with my wife and see what she wants you to have for your punishment." Maxon said.

"You may leave, Daphne." He sent me one last death glare.

Authors Note: Did I leave you at a cliff hanger? I think I did. Now that, America has woken up, what will Maxon do to Daphne? Is Daphne scared to see what happens to her? What punishment do you think America will give Daphne? Did America forgive Daphne? Find out what happens in the next chapter with America's and Maxon's POV.


	9. Punishment!

* Maxon's POV*

Even though, America has woken up, I remain angry at Daphne. What she did in general wasn't okay to do. She hurt my wife, and it's all my fault. I wasn't there to protect her. I am such a failure. I heard Daphne door slam and I now am hearing King and Queen shouting at Daphne. I don't feel bad for her, cause she deserved getting yelled at for what she did. I am sitting with America right now, before I have a talk with Daphne.

"America, my love, my dear I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I cried.

"Maxon, if anything I am thankful you didn't." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt. I rather get hurt so you wouldn't have to." She kissed my forehead.

"I love you, my love, my dear, my America." I said kissing her on her lips.

"I love you too." She replied.

"I gotta go, I am having a talk with Daphne. I am extremely angry at her and will never forgive her." I said.

"Okay, my Royal Husbandness. Be safe around her." She laughed. Even though America was in pain, I love that she still puts on a happy face and still is herself.

"Okay, my love." I said. We kissed one last time before I left to talk to Daphne.

~Skip a few mins to Daphne's knocking~

I heard a knock at the door. It's Daphne.

"Come in!" I yelled. As she walked in, I gave her a death glare and told her to sit and she obeyed.

"DAPHNE, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled.

"Maxon, please don't yell at me. My parents already did." She said.

I gave her a death glare and calmed down. I nodded and rolled my eyes at her.

"Daphne, why the hell did you do that?" I calmed down. But, I was still super angry at her.

She remained quiet, so I repeated.

"Daphne, why the hell did you do that? ANSWER ME!" I yelled at her.

"Because, she stole you away from me. I was suppose to be with you." She spoke.

I got so angry at her. She hurt my wife, because America stole me from her? That was stupid. No idiot would have done that besides an idiot like Daphne.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD END UP WITH A RAT LIKE YOU?" I laughed and yelled.

"You told me, you had feelings for me. But I DID NOT RETURN THEM." I laughed

"YOU HURT MY WIFE, WHO WAS INNOCENT AND DID NOT DO SHIT TO YOU." I exclaimed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HURT HER? INSTEAD YOU COULD OF HURT ME IF YOU WERE MAD AT ME." I continued.

" AND I AM BEING A HUNDRED PERCENT HONEST WITH YOU, AMERICA IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU WOULD EVER BE. SHE IS MORE CARING AND MORE LOVING AND A MUCH BETTER QUEEN THAN YOU WOULD EVER BE." I said.

" I am not going to tell you your punishment now, I will talk about it with my wife and see what she wants you to have for your punishment." I said.

"You may leave, Daphne." I sent her one last death glare. When she left, I just laughed at what she said. What she said didn't make any sense. I am so angry at myself, I am a faliure. I couldn't even protect my own wife. I felt like crying, so I just went to see how America was doing.

" My love how are you? " I asked.

"I am feeling much better." She answered.

" I am such a bad husband, I didn't even protect you. " I accused.

"Dear, you are a loving husband." She smiled.

"What do you want to give Daphne for a punishment?" I wondered.

"Babe, I forgave her. She did something mean and hurtful yes, but I don't want her to get punished." She stated.

"Dear, are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes, babe. I am." She confirmed.

I gave her non-stop kisses. America forgave a lot. If she got hurt, she would forgive them the first time.

"But.." I complained.

She didn't answer me, she instead gave me a kiss. Which she knew would shut me up. I laughed and she smiled.

"I love you, my dear, my honey, my baby, my wife, my Queen, my Princess, my love, my America." I exclaimed.

" I love you too a lot." She confirmed.


	10. An Argument!

~ It's been 6 months now since America and Maxon have gotten married~ 

*America's POV*

I was sitting in my office when there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered the door. It was Aspen at the door.

"Hello, your Majesty." Aspen teased.

"Aspen! Stop!" I laughed.

"Well, Maxon told me to get you." Aspen explained.

"Why?" I inquired.

"He said he wants to see you." Aspen said.

"Alright, I'll see him now." I responded.

As I was going to Maxon's office, I wondered why he wanted to see me. Then I remembered that Maxon always did this to let me know he finished his work and we can spend the rest of the day together. He always knew, I get bored and always finish my work way before he does.

"Hello my love. You look beautiful today." Maxon talked as he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks love." I replied.

He extended his hand and I took it. We were holding our hands as we got to the roof. It was so pretty. As we sat down, Maxon got serious.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I quavered.

" What I am about to say right now, will might make you uncomfortable." He confessed.

" Alright, I'll try not getting mad or upset you know what happens when someone says uncomfortable stuff to me. " I sighed.

" So, my dear. I want to.." He feared.

I remained quiet, letting him finish.

" I want to start a" He continued.

" Family with you. " He spoke.

I opened my mouth to protest, but no words came out. Of course, I wanted to start a family with him but I needed time. I thought he knew, that I take time in this. You can't just ask me 6 months after we got married. I know what I said to him was a bit off, and I didn't have to be so mean but my temper was just bad.

" Maxon, I thought you knew I take time." I hissed.

" This makes me so uncomfortable, Maxon why?" I barked.

" I'm sorry, America." He apologised.

"NO YOUR NOT! IF YOU WERE SORRY, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I shouted.

" America, I am really sorry." He gulped. He came over to me and hugged me and was about to give me a kiss when I pushed him away.

" MAXON, it's only been 6 months of us being married and your already asking me." I blamed.

" America love, do you not want to start a family? " He asked.

" YES I DO, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER!" I snapped.

I started to cry, I couldn't push back those tears anymore. My face was filled with sobs and cries.

"America, I am sorry." He apologised.

" MAXON, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." I sobbed as I ran to my room. Knowing, Maxon he would come after me. I sobbed on the bed until Maxon barged in. He came over to me and closed the door.

" America, I said I am SORRY. " He specified.

" MAXON, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE. NOW CAN YOU?" I scolded.

" AMERICA, I AM BEING PATIENT WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME. YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO WAIT BUT WHEN I THINK I WAITED LONG ENOUGH YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO WAIT." He began.

" I LOVE YOU A LOT, BUT I DIDN'T THINK WHAT I SAID WOULD MAKE YOU THIS UNCOMFORTABLE. I SAID I AM SORRY AND YOU AREN'T FORGIVING ME. YOU FORGAVE MANY PEOPLE, INCLUDING DAPHNE AND WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT TO ME? I HAVE MADE A BAD MISTAKE WHERE I ASKED YOU THIS QUESTION BUT YOU AREN'T FORGIVING ME. WHY? " He yelled.

" BECAUSE THIS HAPPENS EVERY WEEK. YOU SAY YOU WANT TO START A FAMILY AND I SAY I AM NOT READY YET. I DON'T GET MAD AT YOU, AND NOW I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ASKING THIS QUESTION EVERY SINGLE WEEK. PLEASE HAVE RESPECT FOR ME TOO. I SAY I AM NOT READY, AND A WEEK LATER YOU COME AND ASK ME THE QUESTION AGAIN. DO YOU REALLY EXCEPT FOR ME TO NOT BE READY AND BE READY ALL IN A WEEK? I SAY GIVE ME TIME AND THAT'S WHAT I NEED. I WILL ASK YOU WHEN I AM READY, I TELL YOU THAT EVERY TIME. AND I KNOW WHENEVER I ASK YOU WILL BE READY BECAUSE YOU ASK ME EVERY WEEK." I Accused.

" NOW CAN YOU, LEAVE AND GET OUT." I yelled.

"Alright, but your still sleeping in my room." He said.

"NO I AM NOT, JUST LEAVE AND GIVE ME MY SPACE." I yelled.

" America dear, just because your're mad at me doesn't mean you don't sleep in my room." He spoke.

"MAXON, I SAID GET OUT AND LEAVE AND GIVE ME MY SPACE BEFORE I GET EVEN MORE UPSET AND ANGRY!" I yelled.

Maxon looked at me upset in his eyes, he blew me an air kiss and I didn't return it. He slammed the door and finally gave me my space.

~5 Hours Later~  
My maids curtsied as they entered. I gave them a warm smile. They knew something was wrong because when Maxon and I fight, I am not in his room. I love my maids a lot since they don't ask me questions instead they just ask the normal stuff.

"America, dinner is soon with all your family." Lucy informed.

"Thank you, Lucy. Will you help me get ready?" I thanked.

" Of course, miss. I am right here." Luck said.

They got me ready and I went down to the diner room to meet my family. I kissed May, kissed Mom, kissed Gregory, kissed Astra and kissed Kenna on the cheek. Kota wasn't there cause he wasn't invited. Maxon wasn't in the room yet. We were all quiet and waiting for Maxon until he showed up. Maxon and I made eye contact. You can still see he was upset about our fight. I am not ready to apologize just yet. When I will be, I will say sorry but not right now. He went over to hug my family and kissed me on the cheek. We were all quiet until Maxon spoke.

"So, Mrs. Singer how have you been?" He faltered.

" Lovely, thank you for asking Maxon. How about you?" Mom asked.

" I've been doing great, thank you." He replied. I remained quiet, usually at family dinners I am the one who talks non-stop but today is different. Everyone except Maxon is wondering what happened.

"America, are you alright?" Kenna said. When Kenna said this, everyone looked my way. When I meant everyone that meant Maxon. He was the most curious one out of all of us to see what I will say. I am not going to tell the truth in-front of everyone, so I just said I am fine.

"Yes Kenna, thank you. How is Astra doing?" I wondered.

"She is doing wonderful. She is growing up so fast." Kenna began.

"I can't believe in eight more months, I am going to have another one." Kenna smiled. Kenna was one-month pregnant. I am so happy for her, since I'll have another niece or nephew. When Kenna had said that, Maxon looked my way and eyed me closely. I fluttered. After dinner, I excused myself and went to my room. I left the door open so I can hear what the others were talking about.

"Maxon, your Majesty. Is America alright? She looked down and hardly even talked. Do you know why?" Kenna asked. He probably will just say America and I had an argument.

"Lady Kenna, please just simply say Maxon. And as of for your question, America and I had an argument, which I think she would say a fight. She is still upset and angry from that." Maxon confessed.

"May I go and check on her or are you checking on her?" Kenna wondered.

" You may check on her, but I am going to go see how she is doing and I'll send you when I am done." Maxon replied. I heard footsteps and I knew Maxon would be coming to my room. I am still upset and angry, now I am crying. Maxon walks in my room and closes the door. He walks over to me and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"America, are you feeling any better?" Maxon asked.

"No, do you think I am?" I snapped.

"America dear, I made a mistake and shouldn't have. Can you please forgive me?" He asked.

"No, not now. I forgive you every week and it happens again. I know you want to start a family, and so do I but I need time too. You aren't respecting my opinion." I calmed down.

" I know, and I am sorry. " He said.

" Can you please leave before I get mad at you and yell. Next thing you know my whole family will know why we are having an "argument" as you would call it. I just need my space, please respect that." I explained.

"Fine!" He was angry. Before, he left he turned to me and said.

"I am sending Kenna upstairs, since she wanted to check on you. If that's alright with you?" He told me.

"Yes, send Kenna here please and thank you." I told.

"Hello my sister." Kenna sang.

I smiled, and asked her to sit.

"Are you feeling alright? You looked a bit down at dinner time." She said.

"Oh, and we all are staying here for a week." She said.

"I am not quiet sure, if I am feeling alright. And alright, thanks for letting me know."

"Maxon said, you both had an argument way before dinner." She asked.

"Yes, that's true."

"If you would like to, would you want to share why?" She asked.

"He asks me every week, if we can start a family and I say I am not ready. I yelled at him today and told me I am not ready and that give me time. I had enough, cause he keeps on asking and I understand because I would love to start one too, but I just want to take my time. I mean we are only married for six months." I explained. I knew when I told Kenna she would understand. She has been through this when she didn't feel like having a kid.

"America, I know it's hard. A lot of husband and wife's have fights about this. It's very serious subject." Kenna explained.

" I know, if it's getting on your nerves you should explain it to him. I know your temper is bad to control but look at his side to, sis. " Kenna advised. Before, I responded she hugged me.

" Kenna, you always make me feel better." I cheered up.

" That's what older sisters are for." Kenna informed. Kenna started heading for downstairs, and I followed. May came up to me.

" Hi America. You look upset. " May instructed

" I am feeling better, thanks to Kenna." I notified. I flashed her a smile, which she returned. May and I were talking when Maxon walks by us. May noticed first.

" Hello, your Majesty. " May said as she fell into a curtsy.

" No need, to be formal Lady May. You may just simply call me Maxon, and hello Lady May." Maxon demanded.

" I'm sorry to interrupt, may I burrow America?" Maxon questioned.

"Yes, your Majesty." May chimed in.

"Sorry, I meant yes Maxon." May apologised. Maxon look at me, and I sighed. I followed him to our room, where he told me to sit as he closed the door.

" America dear, have you forgiving me? " Maxon asked. I stayed quiet, I wasn't really sure. Yes, I was still pretty annoyed and upset with Maxon but I wasn't angry.

" I can't give you an answer now, but all I can tell you I am not mad at you. I am still annoyed and upset but not mad." I informed.

" Alright, makes me a little more happy. I am going to say it again, I am sorry." Maxon apologised.

" Anything else, you would like to talk about or am I free to go?" I asked.

" Your're not free to go, until I at least get a kiss from you to know your not mad. " He said. I sighed, and I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

~Few days later.~

Maxon has been trying talk to me and ask me if I will be sleeping in his room, I decline. I am ready to forgive him, and apologise to him. So I decided, I will interrupt his work and we can have lunch together and I will explain better. Maxon rushes up to me.

" America, are you alright? You told a guard you needed to see me right away." Maxon worried.

"Maxon, I am fine. I asked a guard to send you, so you and I can have lunch together." I told him. His face revealed. I took him out, and the maid had set up everything.

"Maxon, I am going to say this." I began.

" I forgive you, I acted so dramatic to your simple question, it was just that it was bugging me because you asked me every week. " I continued.

" And before, you say anything. I am extremely sorry the way I acted and yelling at you. I am so mad at myself. You kept asking if I forgave you and I would just get mad at you. I feel so bad. " I try not to cry.

" Oh no, America my love. Don't cry. It's okay for what you did. I love you a lot, more than anything and you know that." He went over to me and kissed my lips. I hugged him and he wrapped me with his arm, we looked at each other and kissed.

Authors Spoiler: Next update will be when America agrees to start a family. The next update, they would be one year married. I won't do their anniversary cause, I am getting bored of these stuff.


	11. Trying!

* In this chapter, America and Maxon are married for a year. I am not going to do a chapter just about their anniversary though!* *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INAPPROPRIATE PARTS, PLEASE BE AGE APPROPRIATE TO READ THIS CHAPTER* *IT GETS DESCRIPTIVE, AND HAPPENS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. SO READ UNTIL IT SAYS DAY AFTER NIGHT, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE INAPPROPRIATE PARTS*

*America's POV*

I was sitting in my office, when someone knocked on my door. At first I thought it was Maxon but it wasn't. It was my sister Kenna. I was excited to see her.

"Hello, Queen America." Kenna teased.

"Kenna!" I laughed.

"Mer, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me." Kenna wondered.

"Of course, Kenna." I answered.

" James and I need some time alone. Could you by any chance please watch Astra for us until we are back?" Kenna asked.

"Of course, Kenna. You know how much I love my niece." I happily accepted. I went over to the guest room, where Astra was sleeping in her crib. I smiled. She was adorable. Just then, Astra started to cry. I hate to see Astra cry. I picked her up and she realized it was her aunt. She instantly stopped crying. I panted kisses on her forehead and cheek when Maxon came in. I didn't notice so I continued to kiss Astra and she giggled. Maxon came up to me and planted a kiss on my head.

"Hello, my dear." He said.

"Hello, Maxon." I said and I kissed him.

Maxon looked at Astra and smiled. I knew he wanted kids and now I think about it I was ready.

"Maxon, I am watching Astra for the next hour. After I am done, I need to have a talk with you in your room. " I smiled.

"Alright my dear." He kissed me and left.

~An hour later~  
Kriss came to pick up Astra. I wanted Astra to stay some more, but she was my sister's daughter.

"How was it?" I asked.

"It went well, but neither James and I can bare be away from Astra for that long." She answered, as she picked up Astra from my arms. Astra looked so happy to see her mother. I kissed her cheek and Kenna. Kenna kissed me on the cheek and left. I then remembered I had a talk with Maxon. I am nervous and excited about how this goes. As I went to his suite, I closed the door.

"So, dear. What would you like to talk about?" He questioned?

"Okay, so when I was watching Astra for Kenna. I felt that I was ready to have daughter or son of my own and that we can start trying for a family." I relaxed.

"America, my dear. I thought this day would never come." He grinned.

"You know, I always wanted to start a family with you." He continued.

"When can we start trying for one?" He asked.

" Since, I just told you today. Tomorrow we can start trying for one." I replied.

~The Day after Night~

Today, was the day Maxon and I were going to start trying. I heard from Marlee it was uncomfortable the first time and then you get used to it. So, I waited for Maxon to show up. When he did, he pinned me against the wall and started to suck on my neck. I moaned. He then unzipped my dress, and I took of his coat. Once we were naked, he picked me up and gently placed me on the bed. He crawled on top me and started to suck on my body parts. I moaned. Then I went on top him and started to lick his body parts. We continued and then he kissed me and we fell asleep naked.

Notice: (SORRY THIS PART WAS DESCRIPTIVE)


	12. America's Gift!

( I forgot the doctor's name, I think this was the doctor. name. If not please let me know. I have a bad memory lol, now I just gave you a little hint on what's going to happen on this chapter. Just letting you know, don't get mad in the comment and say that's not the doctor's name. Please correct me, if I'm wrong.)

* America's POV*

Maxon and I have been trying for a while now. I would love to get pregnant and be a mom to my daughter or son. Knowing, Maxon would make a wonderful father. He was caring, loving and caring. He treated me more than a Queen. He loved me dearly, so I know he would love our kids dearly.

~ Five weeks later~

For the last, five weeks I've been feeling sick. I felt nauseous, I can't concentrate on my work. I have been having a lot of headaches. I am having bad cramps, I'm having mood swings. I am having food cravings, been hungry a lot more, back pain. I constantly vomit and I really don't tell anyone. Especially Maxon. I don't want Maxon, to worry about me. I know, I should just go to the Hospital wing and talk about it to the doctor. Which is where I am heading now. I can't take it more, and I feel that if I don't tell the doctor I'll feel worse and I don't want that to happen. I know, I should tell Maxon and if Maxon finds out he'll be upset and mad. I know we'll get into an argument once again. Maxon is probably going to find out, which makes me scared. He cares a lot about me, so I know he would be worried. Which in life, I don't want him to worry about me. He already has a lot on his mind, and if I do tell him this will be adding to his list of worries. Which, that's not what I wish for. I don't want him to worry because of me.

" Your Majesty, how can I help you?" Dr. Ashlar asked as he curtsied.

" Please don't be formal, Dr. Ashlar. Well I've been feeling nauseous, I can't concentrate on my work. I have been having a lot of headaches. I am having bad cramps, I'm having mood swings. I am having food cravings, been hungry a lot more, back pain. I constantly vomit." I replied.

"Alright, America. How long has this been going on for?" He asked.

" Five weeks now, I haven't told anyone. I thought it was normal at first but now I am not so sure." I replied.

" Okay, we'll have to take a test to check to see if your pregnant or not. All these symptoms lead to pregnancy." He informed.

"Alright, Dr. Ashlar." I said. Doctor Ashlar, just said that I may be pregnant. If that's the case, I would take any pain for my daughter or son. If it's true, I'll have to surprise Maxon. This time it would be my chance to surprise him since he always surprises me.

~ Skip a few, to when they have taken there test~

"So, I've taken your test and found your answer to these symptoms." He spoke.

"Doctor, what is the answer to my symptoms?" I questioned.

"Congratulation America, your pregnant! You are already five weeks pregnant." He surprised me. I stood there in shock, I couldn't let out my emotions. I was extremely happy to be pregnant and already to be five weeks. That's wonderful and amazing.

" I can't believe it, I am so happy. Doctor, would you please be kind enough not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Of course, America. Congratulation once again!" He said. For now, I have to hide this from Maxon. I have an amazing idea, how I am going to surprise him. I hope he doesn't find out. Not telling him, meant that I have to hide all my nauseous and vomit. And all my other symptoms. Maxon's birthday is in a week, so this will be my gift for him. I know he won't be excepting a gift from me, since the fact that he said to me not to get him a gift. And that to have me is already a gift for him. We've been planning his birthday party for a while now, so it's the perfect time I found out that I was already five weeks pregnant. So this also meant, for me to hide all my symptoms for a week. I think, I can do it.

I was in our room thinking about his reaction. I know he would feel excited and happy because he always wanted to start a family of his. My plan was that the first person I told, besides the doctor was Maxon. Then I would tell my family, I would tell my friends and he would tell his. Then we would tell the whole world. Of course, my wonderful maids will know after I tell Maxon and before I tell my family. Then Maxon came in. Oh, please don't ruin the surprise America. You can do keep it a secret for a week. I thought.

"Hello, my dear." He kissed my lips.

" Hello, my Royal Husbandness." I replied and kissed his lip.

" I finished all my work, and came to ask you if you would like to go on a date today on the roof?" He asked.

" Maxon, I would love to." As I hoped out of bed. He took my hand and we walked up to the roof. When we reached the roof, it was amazing. He had it all set up for us and it was gorgeous.

" Maxon, this is wonderful. " I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Wonderful things, for a wonder wife. " He replied. This time it was my turn to smile and kiss his forehead.

The night fell, as we head to bed. We had an amazing date, I had an amazing day that Maxon will find out soon.


End file.
